Linear guides are used in the field of robotics, but also in other fields of mechanics. In general, such linear guides consist of a rod arrangement and a carriage displaceable on the rod arrangement. Drive for displacing motion is imparted to the carriage either hydraulically or pneumatically, preferably with a cylinder-plunger-assembly, but also electrically, particularly by means of a linear motor. The rod arrangement comprises normally two guide rods of circular cross-section, penetrating ball sleeves of the carriage. The circular cross-section of the rods enables the smooth run provided by ball sleeves, but has the disadvantage that at least two rods have to be used in order to guide the carriage free of torsion about its guide rods. The constructional dimensions of a linear guide comprising at least two rods are relatively large, thus rendering difficult its use under narrow space conditions. A further drawback of ball sleeves resides in that the rods passing through them are not free of play.